WildCats
by Fuzzy Pladypi Ruler
Summary: Roughly based off the Warriors saga by Erin Hunter. Young Misty is a nofurpet wanting a more adventurous life. She stumbles upon a group of feral cats who call themselves the Forestcats, and is taken in by the clan, and then her adventures begin.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Misty sat, staring out the window at the large, dark forest. She always sat there in the same spot, just watching. She noticed a mouse scurrying along the underbrush, her tail twitched. A cloud shifted overhead, and the sun beat down on her dark gray fur. The vanilla blotches stood out very well in the light. Silently, she lay down, closed her eyes and purred, she loved the warmth on her thin, cat body, and wished it could stay there forever. Soon, with the warmth, and the comfort of the blue, fuzzy throw rug, she drifted off to sleep.

Misty awoke; a ruff tongue was running up and down her back. She lifted her head, and was staring directly into the deep green eyes of Sadie, her best feline friend, and also the last cat who shared the nofur nest.

"I see you watch those trees every day, Misty. The longing in your eyes say, 'let me roam free!'" Sadie meowed between licks. "I think I might have found a way for you to escape this smelly nofurs nest, and explore the outer world." Sadie stopped grooming Misty, and look directly into her friends eyes. Misty stared back, unable to say anything.

"This place isn't big enough for your energy, curiosity, and ferociousness; you are a kitten who wants to be free!" Sadie mumbled.

"I am not a kitten!" Misty spat.

"You are right, you are not, you are more like a teen-cat, but that is not the point. The point is, the nofurs will be awake in less then 30 bird chirps, and I have a way to get you out of this place before then! I am offering you help with something you have dreamed of your whole life, and I hope you will accept and use it!" Sadie snapped.

Misty cocked her head curiously, "What about you?" She meowed quietly.

"Me?" Sadie asked with a chuckle, "I am too old to fight dogs, catch my own food, and travel many paw-steps very fast. You are young and energetic; there is no sense for you to be cooped up here! I like my nofur-pet life; it is quiet, lazy, and easy."

"Ok," Misty purred, "So what was this escape plan you were talking about?"

"Oh yes!" meowed Sadie, and she pointed her nose to a near-by hole in the wall, where there is usually glass.

"The nofurs leave that open at night during the green-age, it leads to the forest you find so interesting during the day." Sadie explained, knowingly. Misty looked up at the hole, _why hadn't I thought of that?_ She thought. Misty looked back at Sadie with curious eyes, and then licked Sadie's shoulder affectionately. Sadie returned the gesture by rubbing her head against Misty's.

"There is one more thing," Sadie purred, "there is said to be wild-cats in the forest, seek them, they may help you."

"Ok" Misty replied, and jumped onto the edge f the hole. A cool breeze ruffled her fur. Misty looked down at Sadie and meowed quietly, "I will visit you," then jumped down, onto the dew-covered grass.

Misty traveled into the dark forest, and it was starting to get light. The morning birds chirped, and flew around. Misty watched them, and finally felt how hungry she was. She totally forgot about food! Suddenly, something caught her eye. A brown mouse scurried through the bushes, picking up various things as it went. Instinctively, Misty slunk down into a crouch, and stalked the mouse; she flicked her tail, and sprung. Before she reached the furry creature, a big, massive thing flew out of no where, and knocked her down. Misty landed a couple of feet away, and then pounced up, hissing and spitting. Misty suddenly realized she was face-to-face with a large, tabby, tom-cat.

"What are you doing here?" The cat growled.

Misty cocked her head, "I escaped from my nofur-nest, and I am now, trying to find a place to survive."

The Tom stared at her, and then growled, "You were hunting!"

"Yes, surviving is going to mean I need to hunt."

"On Forestcat's land!"

"No, on land that is un-owned" Misty retorted.

The tom glared at her, "What is your name?" He meowed.

"Misty,"

"Well Misty, you have been caught, red-pawed, hunting on territory that doesn't belong to you! Your nofurs don't own any part of these trees, so you don't have the right to hunt and eat what's inside!" The tom crouched, ready to pounce.

"Ok, then I shall be going!" Misty mewed, not sure of what this tom was meowing about, but knew he was trying to trick her somehow.

"No! You have broken the warrior code laid down by the Starcats, themselves! You need to pay your duties, by becoming prisoner of the clan that has captured you! You must come with me!" The tom demanded.

"Well my rules say I don't have to go anywhere, so I will continue my search for a place to survive. I should hope the forest isn't filled with cats that are a disgrace to the feline race, like you!" Yowled Misty, and with that, turned her tail on the tom, and stalked away.

"Oh no, the forest is not full of cats like him, he just is a beginner, and doesn't know how to deal with things like this," said a female voice behind her. Misty whipped around, and was staring into the deep blue eyes of a lean, fluffy, calico.

"My name is Catty. This is Bruno, he has not yet become a full member of the Forestcats," she flicked her tail at the tabby. "You have great bravery to stand up to him, most cats shiver even when they see him going the other way! Besides that, I have _never_ seen a cat talk back to him before, or a she-cat turn her tail on him."

"Well I guess I am not like most other cats!" Replied Misty, simply. "So if you don't mind, I must be going, long day ahead of me, and if I meet any more like him," She pointed her nose at Bruno, "It is going to be a _very_ long day." She then turned her tail and began to saunter away.

"I know a place where you can stay." Catty meowed.

Misty turned her head in the direction of Catty, a show of interest in her eyes, "Where?" "This way! Let's go Bruno!" Catty raced off in the other direction, Bruno at her tail. Misty hesitated, and then pelted after, following their scents through the trees.

Catty and Bruno halted on a small, hard, dirt path that led into a big bunch of bushes. Misty saw many paw prints shown through the dust. She sniffed the floor and smelt many different cats, but interestingly enough, they all had the same kind of scent, the scent of the trees. Misty sniffed again, and smelt toms, she-cats, kittens, elders, and 'teens', as Sadie calls them.

"You smell us," mewed Catty, which made Misty jump. "That is good! A keen sense of smell is a good sign in a cat, especially since you are still a kitten!"

"I am not a _kitten_!" Misty spat. "I am a _teen_!" Catty looked a little taken-a-back, but soon her frown turned into a smile, and there was laughter in her eyes.

"You are the most courageous cat I have _ever_ seen!" She meowed.

"We can go!" Yowled Bruno, then he and Catty plunged into the thicket; Misty rolled her eyes and scampered after them.

Misty found herself in clearing with tall trees around her. She could see different flowers and bushes that made up a wall. They were all deeply wrapped around by small vines that made the wall even sturdier. There were clumps plants all over the clearing. Misty saw small heaps of grass and leaves inside the clumps of plants, and realized, they were sleeping areas! Misty stared around the camp once more, and then she knew. This was a cat camp, the Forestcat's camp to be exact. There were many cats all around the clearing. Whom, Misty noticed began to gather around the three new cats, meowing quietly to there neighbor, and glancing curious looks at Misty.

Bruno stepped forward and yowled "Cats of the Forestcats, this is Misty, she was caught hunting on our land, and must play the price of stealing prey! She claims she used to be a nofur-pet, but she has the scent of the forest on her!"

The anger inside Misty swelled up like a balloon; _this cat needs to be taught a lesson!_ She thought. She lowered herself to the ground a glared at Bruno. Beside her, Catty began to tense, but didn't do anything. Misty flicked her tail, and sprang. She landed on Bruno with a thud. Bruno was knocked off his feet and rolled a couple feet away; he ended up on his back, breathing hard. Misty crouched and sprang again, landing on the tom's exposed, soft belly this time. She held his dark body down to the ground with her front paws pushing on his chest, then growled at him,

"I think I can tell these _cats_ what happened! I do not need another cat to speak for me, especially when they can't speak for themselves!"

"Get off me, kitten! You are dealing with the wrong cat!" He spat back. Misty glared at him, and gave him a sharp bite on his shoulder; she sprang off him as yowled in pain. Misty stalked back to Catty, and sat down. She could feel all the cat's eyes boring into the back of her head as she began to clean herself of the dust and fur.

"I have never seen-" Catty began.

"A cat do that before," Misty finished for her, and then added, "especially a she-cat." Catty stared at Misty a while longer, then slowly moved away towards Bruno, who cowered at the edge of the cats.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Misty finished washing herself, looked up stared around at the cats. She was happy to see most of them curious, or impressed. Misty bent her head to lick the tip of her tail daintily once more. Suddenly, there were quiet mews of wonder. Misty looked up and saw the crowd part slowly. A small, lean, Siamese passed through, and she sat in front of Misty. Misty nodded her head in acknowledgment of the cat, but still did not make a noise. The Siamese was beautiful, her blue eyes stood out from cream fur. She had pure black nose, tip of tail, ears, and paws, and as the sun moved, misty could see vanilla splotches all over her back, just like Misty, but not as distinct.

"What brings you here, Misty? That is your name, right?" The Siamese asked, her voice was warm, and smooth, and just a hint of laughter.

"Yes that is my name; I was looking for a place to settle down for the night, and Catty told me I would be able to stay someplace she knew of."

"Well, Catty was correct, you've shown yourself worthy of staying here. Bruno is just a little anxious to impress everybody because he's just joined our clan too. Catty has been here a while, but still hasn't gotten her real clan name." The she-cat mewed, flicking her tail around her front paws.

"What do you mean _too_?" Misty meowed, done bathing now, and all her attention was focused on the Siamese.

"You want to join, don't you?" She replied, cocking her head.

"You mean, join… you?"

"Of course!" The Siamese laughed a little, and flicked her tail. "Bruno showed up here yesterday, and I've been so busy I haven't gotten around to giving him or Catty their ceremony."

"Excuse me if I'm being forward, but who are you?" Misty asked, trying to be polite, and trying to follow what the Siamese was meowing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Brightstar; leader of the Forestcats." The Siamese mewed, "And I'm pleased to welcome you into your new home."

"You really mean you want me to join the Forestcats?" Misty exclaimed.

"Yes," Brightstar responded, "We'll have the ceremony now." She then turned and padded away towards a large rock. Misty looked around, and started to follow all the cats after the leader. She still couldn't believe all this happened so quickly, this morning she was curled up in her nofur's nest, now she was about to become a member of a Wild-Cats clan.

"All cats who are old enough to scent their own clan, please gather below the Great-Stump for a clan ceremony!" Misty heard Brightstar yowl. She came to a stop beside Catty and Bruno who were both looking very proud. Her attention was taken quickly, though, by the sound of Brightstar's loud mew once again. "We have recently taken in three rogues, loners, and nofurpets. They each have proven themselves worthy of joining the Forestcats, so I, Brightstar, leader of the Forestcats must give them their honor and new names! Catty, from this sun forward you are to be known as Creekpaw, you will learn how to uphold the warrior code and everything else you need to be a Wild-Cat by Emeraldeyes!" Creekpaw looked around and spotted a pure black cat with emerald eyes padding towards her. The two touched noses, and Emeraldeyes whispered something to Creekpaw, which Misty couldn't hear.

"Bruno, from this sun forward you are to be known as Birchpaw. You will learn how to uphold the warrior code and everything else you need to be a Wild-Cat by Whitewhisker!" Brightstar continued, looking down at Birchpaw. Birchpaw now looked around just like Creekpaw had, and finally spotted the orange tabby cat who had stepped out of the crowd. The two cats touched noses and padded off together next to Creekpaw and Emeraldeyes.

Finally, after Misty figured out what to do from watching Creekpaw and Birchpaw, Brightstar called her name. "Misty, from this sun forward you are to be known as Mistypaw. You will learn how to uphold the warrior code and everything else you need to be a Wild-Cat by Bluestream!" Mistypaw looked around, and saw a large, blue cat padding towards her. Mistypaw got to her paws and went to meet her new mentor.

"Don't worry, you're doing fine." Bluestream mewed in Mistypaw's ear when they touched noses. Then, Mistypaw followed Bluestream out of the circle and they sat down next to Creekpaw, Emeraldeyes, Birchpaw, and Whitewhisker.

"Creekpaw, Birchpaw, Mistypaw!" Yowls of approval could be heard from all sides, then, the cats dispersed.

"It's getting dark out, why don't you go to your den and rest, there is much to do tomorrow, little one." Bluestream meowed to Mistypaw as she was looking around the camp in awe. Mistypaw jumped, and then nodded.

"I will show you where the apprentices' den is, follow me." Her mentor informed the torti she-cat, and then padded off towards a corner of the camp. Mistypaw was about to follow her when a face appeared out of no where in hers.

"Hello!" It mewed, "I'm Willowpaw, and this here is Stormpaw!" Mistypaw backed away a few paw-steps to see the two cats normally. Willowpaw was a fawn Abyssinian she-cat with a white nose, paws, and icy-blue eyes. Stormpaw, on the other hand, was a dark grey tom-cat with lighter grey speckles and green eyes.

"Hello, I'm Mistypaw." Mistypaw offered, looking at the two other cats.

"We know; we were at the ceremony. We're apprentices too, two suns now. We can show you 'round and help you learn things." Stormpaw meowed, looking up at Mistypaw for the first time.

"Mistypaw, come on! We can't chat all night!" Bluestream's mew echoed across the clearing to her.

"Oh, I need to go," she meowed, padding off. Suddenly, she felt fur at her side and noticed the two cats had followed her.

"We live in the apprentice's den too; we train with you, and the other two new apprentices." Willowpaw informed Mistypaw's confused look. Mistypaw nodded and approached Bluestream.

"I see you've found some friends, Mistypaw." Bluestream purred, looking at Willowpaw and Stormpaw.

"Yes Bluestream, this is Willowpaw and Stormpaw." Mistypaw told her mentor, sitting down on her haunches. The two apprentices let out amused purrs and Bluestream twitched her whiskers.

"I know who they are, Mistypaw. They are my kits, and I'm happy you've made friends with them. Now, off to bed with the three of you!" Bluestream's mew sounded so motherly now, and she was started when the she-cat licked the top of her head, and padded off.

"We should be going, come on Mistypaw!" Willowpaw mewed, crawling into the den. Mistypaw nodded and followed her two new friends.

The apprentice den was larger than Mistypaw had expected. She noticed Creekpaw and Birchpaw curled up together in a far corner, sleeping silently.

"You can sleep over here, Mistypaw." Stormpaw's mew made her jump and she turned. The grey apprentice was pawing together some bedding next to Willowpaw who was already curled up. Mistypaw padded over to Stormpaw and looked down at the bedding.

"Thanks, Stormpaw." She mewed, pawing at the bedding. Stormpaw nodded, and began to pull together some bedding on the other side of Mistypaw. Mistypaw settled down, and felt warm with Willowpaw's and Stormpaw's pelts pressed up against her own. She lay awake for a long while, warm, but still aghast at how this did went so quickly. And soon, with happy thoughts of clan life, she too, drifted off to sleep.


End file.
